


Creature Comforts

by BirdAndTheCage



Series: Reader And The Chocobros [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Chocobros - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns For Reader, Gender-neutral Reader, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdAndTheCage/pseuds/BirdAndTheCage
Summary: You’re out on a hunt when a sudden storm comes out of nowhere. You stumble across the Chocobros setting up camp. You totally don’t get bullied into staying by Ignis. A sequel toA Favour Repaid.It is suggested that you read that first, although you don’t necessarily have to.





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you all thought that this series was dead. Surprise bitches! It just took me like a year to get my shit together.   
> Originally this was gonna be one long one-shot, but I figured it fit better to split it into two parts. I'm still currently working on part two, but it should go pretty quickly as I know what I want to have happen.
> 
> Adding this up here because the end notes still glitch on the first chapter. Please let me know what you think!

“Well Croud, I think that went really well,” you smiled and patted the neck of your white chocobo. 

Croud squawked, as if in agreement.

“Now all that’s left is to deliver the whiskers back to that tipster.” Said whiskers were in your saddlebags, safe, sound, and — most importantly — dry, as it was starting to drizzle. The light drops didn’t bother you — it was the “rain-but-off-and-on” season after all —  but the clouds overhead did make you worry a little. They were the kind of dull, dark clouds that shouted “I’m going to unleash a wet hell upon you.”

And release wet hell they did.

After about five minutes, you were hopelessly lost. Visibility was shit thanks to the sheets of rain and night swiftly descending upon you. It was by pure luck that you stumbled across the glowing runes of a haven. As you led a very unhappy Croud up onto the plateau, you heard voices. Familiar voices.

“Prompto, for fuck’s sake, hold the rope down!”

“I’m trying, the wind keeps snagging the tent!”

You crested the rock to see Prince Noctis And Friends™ struggling to set up their tent in the storm. 

“Need an extra hand?” you shouted over the roar of wind and rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance, implying that the real storm was only beginning.

To your surprise, all four of them exclaimed your name with grins on their faces. 

“Help Prompto hold the rope down,” Gladio instructed. 

You dismounted from Croud and watched as the bird ran over to the other chocobos, chirruping excitedly. 

And like that, you were helping four guys pitch a tent. 

It was a struggle, but eventually the five of you got the job done. It was larger than you initially thought, but you still wondered how four grown men could fit in there comfortably. 

You opened your mouth to say that you were going to head back to your car when a loud crack of thunder startled you. The rain came down faster than you thought possible. 

“The ranch is pretty far,” Gladio yelled over the din of the storm that was going in full force. “You wanna wait the storm out here?”

“I mean, my car isn’t too far from here, at least I think. I’m sure I could make it and crash there for the night.” You shrugged and looked over to where Croud was snuggling with the four other chocobos. You sighed. You didn’t want to break up the love-filled reunion — the five of them looked so cute — but you supposed you had to.

“No,” Ignis said, crossing his arms. You looked over to the man with a raised eyebrow. “You’ll catch your death out there. We have ample room in the tent for one more.”

“Jeez, mom,” you scoffed, rolling your eyes. “I can handle myself.” 

“That does not mean that you should place yourself in unnecessary danger.” Ignis stared you down and you met his steely gaze. Another crack of thunder shook the air around you, followed closely by a blinding flash of lighting. You groaned and threw your hands up in the air. 

“Yeah! Sleepover time!” Prompto cheered before he ducked into the tent. 

“Sleep,” Noctis groaned, hardly audible over the pelting rain and thunder before he too entered the tent. 

You sighed and followed the apparently exhausted prince into the tent. It was big enough to hold all five of you, as evidenced by Ignis and Gladio walking in without an issue, but it was a tight fit. 

“Ugh, I hate wet clothes,” Noctis grumbled. 

You couldn’t help but make a noise of agreement. Now that you were out of the rain, the chill of being soaked by cold rain was getting to you. You pushed your bangs back out of your eyes and resisted the urge to shake like a dog. You were fairly certain that even your underwear was soaked. 

“Here,” Ignis said, extending you a dry towel, reaching over Gladio to do so. You had no clue where it came from, but you weren’t going to turn it down.

“Thanks,” you said.  You dried yourself as best as you could with the towel, but you still felt incredibly gross and damp. You wished that you had a change of dry clothes, but everything was in your car. 

“So, what have you guys been up to?” you asked as you passed the towel over your hair once again, hoping against all hope that your hair would dry more. 

“Hunts, mostly,” Prompto said. “Saving up gil and all that.”

“Hopefully you guys aren’t biting off more than you can chew with the hunts.” You sighed and plopped the towel onto your lap. You were starting to shiver. “If I catch a cold, I’m gonna be so pissed,” you grumbled under your breath. 

Gladio said you name to get your attention. You turned to face him, as much as you could without getting into his or Prompto’s space (well, too much anyway). “This storm isn’t gonna let up anytime soon, sounds like.”

You nodded as a peal of thunder roared overhead. “Sorry for taking up space in your guys’s tent.”

“You don’t need to apologize! Besides, we’d feel bad leaving you out in this mess,” Prompto said and nudged you gently. 

You started to speak, but you were cut off with a yawn. “Guess it’s time for me to sleep,” you chuckled. 

The rest of the guys voiced their agreements and you all laid down on the floor of the tent. A blanket flopped over you and you looked over to Prompto.

“This thing is huge, I don’t mind sharing,” he shrugged.

“Thank you,” you smiled.

It took you awhile to fall asleep, especially once the guys started snoring, but eventually you fell into a light sleep.


End file.
